Blow Me
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Another BAMDAMMMster weekly prompt challenge. Sharon and her sense of occasions.. It's Andy's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge. Sharon and her sense of occasions. It's Andy's birthday and she takes him to..**

 **Enjoy my usual Shandy smut, all mistakes are my own as I write on my phone.**

Sharon sat at her desk in her condo looking up plane tickets and hotels reservations in New York City. With Andy always talking about the City and how beautiful it is in the fall. With the smell of pumpkins spice lattes and apple cider in the air. The cool breeze and the way the leaves changed from green to variety of yellows, oranges, reds, and browns. As she found a nice hotel right near Central Square, she book their suite and and plane tickets as she received their confirmation number then wrote it down.

She heard Andy's knock on her front door, she exited out of the website and slowly closed her laptop. Opening her front door with a huge grin on her face as Andy showed up with dinner from their favorite restaurant and a bouquet of white and red roses.

"Hello Beautiful." As he kissed her lips.

Sharon hummed and kissed him back. "Hello Good Looking, thank you for the flowers they are lovely." As she reached for the roses and inhaled their lovely scent. She loved that Andy would always bring her flowers.

After smelling her flowers she pulled him into her condo as Andy laughed almost tripping over his own feet.

"Sorry Andy." As she tried to hide her laughter of almost tripping him as she dragged him inside.

"It's alright, you can drag me anywhere." As he winked at her and placed dinner on the table.

They both moved into the kitchen while Sharon grabbed plates Andy went into her fridge and took out his cranberry soda and her favorite red wine. He reached up in her cabinet and took out a wine glass and poured her wine. Then placed the cork back in the bottle and back into the fridge. He smiled up at Sharon as she set up the plates and started taking out their food.

He walked into the dinning room and placed their drinks down then moved around the table and took ahold of her hands and pulled her body against him and kissed her passionately, she moaned into his mouth as his hands went into her thick mane and the other hand moved to butt. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and the other around his back digging her nails into his back. They both swallowed each other's moans as their mouth opened wider and their tongues circled around each other's. Breathing through there nose so they could continue kissing and his hand squeezing her butt as Sharon's hand playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

They both smiled as both of their stomachs rumbled. Resting their foreheads and smiling at each other, his hands playing with her hair while Sharon played with his tie.

"What was that for?"

He hummed and moved his hands up to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Because I love you and I just wanted to kiss you madly."

Sharon's eyes sparkled as she grinned and pulled on his tie as their lips crashed together moaning while their hands roamed each other's body. "I love you too, Andy." Between the heated kiss.

They pulled apart and started dressing their plates and sat down across from one another smiling and taking bites of their food. As they finished with dinner, they cleaned up and placed their dishes in the dishwasher and went to the living room sitting on the couch cuddling together as they watched Stargate SG1. When the show was over she held his hand and guided him towards her bedroom. Sharon locked her door and watched as Andy removed his suit and placed it on her chair then took off his undershirt so he was only wearing his boxer briefs. Sharon smile and walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Slowly pulling the zipper down on her skirt and let it fall to the floor she stepped out of it. She hummed as Andy started unbuttoning her blouse and gliding down her arms. She shivered as she felt the cool air hit her bare skin. As they fell on the bed together kissing and removing the remaining of their garments they made sweet passionate love.

Sharon put on his button shirt as Andy put on his boxers, they went into her bathroom and brushed their teeth and heading back into bed. Both enjoying the four days off of work and Sharon was excited to show him his birthday surprise in the morning. Once they laid in bed and Andy spooned next to Sharon holding her body tightly groaned as her cold feet ran along his calves. Making Sharon smile and pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Andy woke up with the smell of coffee and eggs with mushrooms, onions, and green peppers. Andy sat up in bed then went into the bathroom doing his morning routine. As he walked down the hall he could hear Sharon humming as she made breakfast. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck.

"Good morning Sweetheart, you are up early."

Sharon hummed and rested her head along his. "Yes, I am." Turning around and wrapped her arms around his head. "Happy Birthday Andrew, I love you." As she smiled and stood up on her toes and kissed his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you, I love you too." Kissing her again.

They let go of each other as she went back to flipping their eggs while Andy was getting their coffee ready. Andy brought their coffees to the table, that's when he saw the dark purple envelope with his name in big white letters. Andy smiled at the card and wanted to wait till Sharon was in here to open it. So he left it there and went into the kitchen to grab the salt, pepper, and hot sauce. Waking by Sharon he kissed her temple and smiled at her and took his plate as they walked to the dinning room table.

They moved to the couch and they sat down next to each other. Sharon couldn't stop the grin off her face as Andy slowly opened the envelope. Andy smiled as he pulled out the card reading it. The outside read..

•A birthday wish...for time to do whatever you like, time to rehab in your favorite way, time together with the ones you love, time to think and feel...•

He looked over at her and smiled. Then opened his card to see two plane tickets to New York, leaving today at 2pm. He glanced up at her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply, making Sharon squeal in delight as pulled her onto him.

"I love you Sharon."

She cupped his face, smiling down at him. "Oh Andrew I love so very much."

"Well since it's 11:12 I think we should get packing and head to the airport this time of year it's hectic at the airports."

She rolled her eyes and moved off his lap. "Yes that is true, I can't to see New York City."

He smiled at her as he stood up next to her as they walked into he bedroom to shower then help her pack. About 23 minutes later they arrived at Andy's place while he was packing his bags he reached into the back of his dresser and took out a mediums size black box and placed it inside his suitcase.

As their plane landed in LaGuardia Airport. They walked hand in hand as they went to collect their bags and the baggage claim. Once they received their bags Andy pulled out a his scarf and asked Sharon to do the same and grab one of her cardigans. Once they were ready they went to pick up their rental car.

Andy drove into the city, he showed all the places that he use to go to when he lived here. He couldn't help but smile as Sharon looked out and was amazed at all the old buildings they passed and all the people crowding the streets and tourist using selfiesticks it was madness. She could only image the crime rate here in the city along would be greater than back home in LA.

"I'm so glad that you are driving Andy, I would have probably got us lost or ran someone over. Wow the city is so crowded." As she stared out the window.

"Yes it's a pain in the ass to drive around in the city. At night though it's not so crazy, I promise." As he placed a hand over hers.

She smiled down at their joint hands. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too, Sharon."

They pulled into the hotel parking garage and found a parching spot. Andy tried to carry her bags but Sharon wouldn't let him. "No it's your birthday, besides I can carry two bags Andy. Thank you though."

"Alright, you do have a point. Let's get signed in then we'll grab a bite to eat."

Walking towards the elevator they pushed the button for the lobby. Once inside they went to the front desk and Sharon gave Amie their names. Amie smiled and gave Sharon and Andy their hotel key cards and a packet on what's around here to do. They said thank you and headed towards the elevator again. She pressed the button to go to the 13th floor.

As he inserted his key card the light turned green and the door clicked. He pushed the handle down and waited for Sharon to walk in. The room had a beautiful view of the city, the room was filled with modern decor of browns, white, and reds. The king size bed adorn with red rose petals and on the side table a chilled bottle of sparkling cranberry water with two flutes both inscribe with their names in silver.

He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sharon Raydor, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you." As he slowly brought his lips towards hers. Sharon hummed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are so worth it Andrew, I love you too." Between kisses.

They ate their dinner and decided to go for a walk in Central Park, passing a man that did painting Andy pouted at Sharon as she snorted and smacked his arm they paid the man after he was done sketching them on the bench. As they thanked the man they continued walking when they saw young kids playing in a huge pile of leaves.

She glared at Andy as he was slowly moving the closer. Once they were near the pile of leaves he lifted Sharon up and laughed as she squealed and kicked her legs threatening him.

"I swear Andrew Daniel Flynn you throw me in those leaves you will regret it!" As she continued smacking him while he still laughed. "ANDY! NOOOO!"

The next thing she knew was her body feeling weightless then felt a bunch of leaves around her. She sat up and glared at Andy while he just laughed at her. Suddenly a little boy came by and pushed Andy into the leaves. Making them both laugh as the little boy ran off. Andy helped Sharon up then brushed and picked the remaining leaves off of her.

"Thank you Andy." As she grinned at him.

"No problem Sharoooooo." As she pushed him back into the leaves again laughing at him.

He sat up and looked at her all flustered from laughing so hard. He smiled at her and shook his head. "So are we even now?"

She raise her left brow. "Maybe."

They walked back to the hotel as Sharon took a shower first Andy took out the black rectangle box and placed it on the bed. He went in the shower with Sharon both smiling at each other and kissed. She walked out and dried herself off and walked in the main room and saw the black box in the bed with her name on it. Her smile widen as she opened the box to find a dark purple nighty with matching panties. Sharon took out the nighty and put it on.

She moved over the body nitro and was checking herself out. She loved as Andy knew her so well. She heard the bathroom door open as she moved towards the bed and sat at the edge of the bed.

Andy came out and stopped his mouth open. He stopped drying his hair and dropped the towel on the floor as she stood up smiling at him. He swallowed hard as she continued walking towards him.

"Do you like what you see Andrew?" In a seductive voice.

"Oh I very much do Sharon, wow.."

She smiled as she placed her fingers on his towel and removed it off his body. She looked down and saw that his shaft was hard and awaiting to feel her walls around him. She grinned and placed her have on his shaft slowly pumping him, he groaned and closed his eyes. "Oh Sharon."

She hummed as she placed small kisses on his neck almond his jawline then finally to his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands landed on her silk clad body pushing her backwards till they fell on the bed. His hands moving along her legs and under her nighty. He groaned as she wasn't wearing the panties that go along with it.

"God Sharon you are evil." As he kissed along her neck using his teeth to move the straps down her arms once that task was done he slowly moved it down to her stomach he moved up at stared at her marvelous breast blowing his hot breath over her nipple watching her chest rise and her moaning his name. Then his mouth latched into her nipple swirling his tongue around her perfect nipple then gliding his tongue across and latched onto the other one. Smiling as she moaned his name again. His hand moved to her center rubbing her clit then moved to fingers inside her as she lifted her hips riding his hand. "Ohhhh yes Andrew."

His other hand he moved the remaining nighty in the middle of her body as his mouth kissed her inner thighs he was close to her center and inhaled her glorious arousal of honey and oranges. He licked her clit as his two fingers thrusted into her feeling her walls contracting around him. He moaned as her juices coaxed around his mouth and fingers while she moaned his name.

She moaned his name loudly as she came hard. Her body shaking as he lapped up every ounce of her juices coming forth from her center making and groan in pleasure. Her sweet nectar was like a drug that he could never get enough of and was excited when she says she likes to be eatin out. Hearing fed moan and gasp as he brought her to oblivion, it was music to his ears.

He played with her clit some more with his tongue smiling as her body shivered. He placed small kisses up her body removing her nighty. They smiled at each other as he positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusting up against his shaft both moaning. He kissed her softly as he entered her, sliding into her with ease from making her cum just a few seconds ago.

He loved watching her as he thrusted into her as her breast moved up and down as well as the sweat that trailed down her body and her beautiful face redden as she was getting close to her climax as her green eyes sparkled with so much love and desire for him. Her walls tightening around him as he pounded into her. Sharon pulled him down and kissed him hard both moaning in pleasure as they both were getting close to reaching oblivion together.

She moved her hand between their bodies massaging his balls and moaned loudly. "Oh shit Sharon, fuck." As she sucked on his earlobe and breathed heavily into his ear. "Fuck Sharon, I love you."

Sharon hummed and smiled as she moved his face to face hers. Her eyes focused on his as they both came together, they rolled onto theirs sides breathing heavy and holding each other.

"I love you Andrew Flynn, happy birthday."

He moved some of her sweaty hair out of her face smiling madly at her. "God I love you too Sharon Raydor, thank you for the best birthday gift ever."

She smiled at him. "It was my pleasure."

They both laughed and held each other.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Sharon Adorable?

**Can't say no this chapter is for EvilRegalShandyLvr21**

 **Enjoy!**

As they boarded the plane back to LA, Andy and Sharon sat next to each stealing glances and smiling at each other. This weekend was the best vacation they've ever had. Just the two of them alone in New York City. Andy taking her up the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, visiting the 911 Memorial Site, and all the places that were still around when he lived here.

Taking pictures with Batman, Elmo, Harry Potter, Darth Vador for a certain Lieutenant, along with many other interesting characters that made a living in Time Square. He watched her as she read a book her face glowed with happiness. Sensing she was being watched she looked over at Andy and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him both forgetting for a few moments that they where on a plane flying thousands of miles in the air. As they pulled apart blushing Sharon looked over to an elderly couple across the way smiling at them.

Sharon snorted and hid her face in is neck making Andy chuckle and wrap an arm around her kissing the top of her head whispering. "You are so adorable when you are embarrass."

She bite his shoulder as Andy hissed moving his shoulder away from her. "Ouch." As he rubbed his shoulder.

"I am not adorable Andrew." As she glared at him.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yes Sharon Raydor you are adorable." Watching her carefully to make sure she didn't bite or snack him.

She turned her head, she had this wicked grin on her face slowly moving towards Andy. He moved away slowly but Sharon grabbed him and pulled him closer whispering in his ear. "Oh I'll show you just how adorable Sharon Raydor really is, let's go to the bathroom."

As she pulled away she smiled at the shocked look on his face. Not even in his wildest fantasies did he ever image Sharon giving him head in her office. Which has never happened sadly but on a plane in the bathroom. He swallowed hard as he stood up and hurried into the bathroom. Sharon sat there for a few minutes then stood up smiling at the elderly couple as she made her way to the bathroom.

She did their special knock and smiled as a nervous Andy opened the door. She pushed him in and locked the door grabbing his shirt she pulled him flush against her body kissing him hard. She swallowed his moan as his hands went into hair as hers ran down his chest and down to his belt buckle undoing it and pulling down his zipper and unbutton his jeans.

He moaned into her mouth as her hand his semi hard shaft as she pulled away from his mouth she pulled his bottom lips and grinned at him as she let it go. His eyes darkened with arousal as she knelt down on he knees mans pulled his jeans and briefs down staring at his twitching shaft in her hand. She kissed the top of his head and lifted it up and nuzzled her face in balls.

"Fuck Sharon." As she ran her face along his balls and shaft. Then sucks on his balls and lick his shaft all the way to his head and slowly engulfed his shaft in her mouth.

"Ohhhh shittttttt." As he moved his hands into thick hair.

Sharon hummed as her moved moved up and down on him as he thrusted his hips into face slightly pulling her hair. God he loved the way her mouth and tongue feet around his aching members. The way she would swirl her tongue around his shaft as well as her placing his shaft deep in her throat. You wouldn't think this woman hard as nails could be so naughty.

She could taste his precum and knew that he was getting close to coming in her mouth. She ran her hand along his balls cupping, pulling, and lightly scratching them. As she used two fingers to rub his chode Andy thrusted his hips harder and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Ohhhh yeah, fuck Sharon. Uhhhh I'm soo close."

She put his shaft deeper into her throat and hummed while pulling on his balls. He moaned her name loudly as his sperm ejaculated from his shaft. Sharon hummed as she sucked, swallowed, and licked his shaft clean. She looked up at his dazed and blissful face grinning down at her as she kissed his head and pulled up his briefs and jeans.

She washed her hands and face watching Andy button and zip up his jeans and redo his belt buckle. Once she was dine washing her hands he pushed her against the door and kissed her moaning as he tasted himself in their heated kiss.

"You are adorable, just only when you blow me in the mile high club." Fixing her hair that he messed up while she gave him the best head of his life.

Sharon winked at him and left to go back to her seat. Andy looked into the mirror seeing how flushed his face was and his wrinkled shirt. But he didn't care the woman he loved just blew him on the plan just to prove she's not adorable. If she only really knew if fact she was.

The End (For Reals)


End file.
